A Burning in My Soul
by shadowninja2000
Summary: Solarus is a grieving weapon, bow and arrows, with a bizarre fondness for Pringles and music. Iris is a rich girl meister with a bad attitude and nothing to lose. When these two meet, they hate each other on first sight. Will the hate turn to love when Stein assigns these two fiery souls to each other, or will their hate tear them apart at the seams?
1. Chapter 1: Weapon

**Me: Hi guys! So...My buddy The Tiny Foxtail convinced me to make this story and post it. I've been teasing around with the idea for about a year so I figured it was about time.**

* * *

**Solarus~**

"Solarus! Let's go," Sabrina whispered. I transformed, the sickening sensation of my flesh being turned to metal and plastic making me motion sick.

_"You ready?"_ I asked, closing my eyes and sinking into my weaponry. It was almost like having a split personality, being a weapon. Or, more like the same personality in two different bodies. It was weird.

"C'mon, Sol." I could feel the dazzling smile she sent me as she worked her way through the layers of my soul. I could envision those bright blue eyes twinkling like the stars in the darkening sky. "We'll be good. I'm getting better with aim, ya know," she chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

_"Just fire and let's get done with this so I can go home and sleep, you idiot,_" I chuckled, placing myself in the rift in between the physical world and my personal weapon one with everything I could imagine. Sabrina snorted, slicking back her hair and holding it with one of my regular arrows from my sheath. We'd gotten to the point that, while my bow had always landed in her hand, the sheath appeared automatically on her back.

"It's not that simple, Sol, but I'll do my best," Sabrina murmured. Then she was silent, her eyes trained on the monster. It was a Kishin Egg soul, one we'd been after for quite a while now, each time barely escaping with our lives. But we were better prepared now. We'd finally get this stupid Egg soul and I could end my fast. It sounded amazing. I was drooling at the thought.

"Oi, you glutton, stop with your gross soul eating habits and let me concentrate," Sabrina hissed, pulling my weapon form to eye level. She peered closely at the monster, a Teke Teke girl. She slowly removed a fiery arrow from the sheath, notching it and watching as the Teke Teke girl moved silently towards another soon-to-be victim. Sabrina's soul shivered against mine when the young woman screamed, her body ripped in half by the Kishin Egg. Sabrina fired, the arrow piercing the Teke Teke's eye. Her body caught fire and the ghoul shrieked worthy of a banshee.

Ooohhh, banshee. It'd been a while. I liked banshee souls. Mm...

"Sol! Focus! You're wavering!" Sabrina hissed at me, notching another arrow and firing. It hit the other eye. I reigned in my thoughts. This soul would be enough for a while.

_"Yes, meister. I noticed you're not doing a Soul Resonance. Think you can beat her with fire?"_ I asked suspiciously. Her eyes drifted to a particularly shiny spot on the metal of my bow, where I knew my human form was displaying.

"Of course, Sol. You can't see what's happening, but I can. It's pretty horrendous. One more arrow through the heart should drop her." With that, Sabrina drew a regular arrow from the sheath, notching it and firing as one fluid motion.

The arrow missed. I felt it miss, the the whoosh of the air and a peculiar sensation of hitting a wall.

_"You missed!"_ I hissed. Sabrina squeaked. _"What? What's going on? Sabrina!"_

"It's growing! Eating the fire and _growing_!" Sabrina shrilled. She stood quickly, dashing to the edge of the building. "Sol, I need a weapon!" she shouted, running and jumping down the stairs.

_"I'm already in weapon form!" _I grunted back, my weapon form jostling as she ran haphazardly.

"A short-range weapon! A knife?"

_"It doesn't work that way,"_ I gritted out. _"I only have one weapon I can work with, Sabrina, and I'm further along than most because I can alter its type!"_

"Tch! I'm sorry! I forgot, I'm so stupid!" she spat. The anger and disbelief was coming off her soul in waves and I grimaced. That would unstabalize me if she kept it up.

_"Sabrina, just calm down and focus. It'll be okay. Just calm down. We'll make it work, we always do,"_ I soothed. Sabrina rounded a corner, skidding around, scuffing up her shoes.

"Hey! You big ugly thing! Lookit me! I blinded you!" Sabrina shouted defiantly up at the growing Teke Teke. My heart stopped in my chest. Sabrina...What are you doing? The Teke Teke turned around slowly. It had heard her.

Neither of us expected what came next.

The beast turned, swiping a giant scythe hand down at us. Sabrina screamed; I'm sure I did. Her scream as she was slashed across the chest haunts me to this day.

_"SABRINA!"_ My howl of pain broke boundaries as I shifted from weapon to human form once more. I caught my meister as she fell, her eyes glazed over in shock.

"Sabrina! Stay with me! Sabrina!" I swept her off her feet and ran as fast I could, looking behind me at the giant, slobbering, drooling monster. "Sabrina! Wake up! Wake up, you idiot!"

"S-Sol..." Her voice was barely audible as she whispered my name. My throat closed up, her small, fragile, broken form swimming as tears flooded my eyes.

"Sabrina...Just hang in there, you'll be okay. I promise. We're almost there."

"Complete...Sol...Complete the job..."

I was shocked, "No! We're going back to the DWMA! Just a little bit longer! Don't leave me!" I wailed, tears streaking through the dirt on my face. "Don't leave, Sabrina! Don't leave me alone! I need you...Sabrina," I choked out, dodging around a corner. The beast lumbered through, blind from an arrow. It was blind and couldn't smell me. We were safe. I stopped, dropping to my knees and lifting Sabrina's shirt to inspect the wound. I placed my hand over it, futily trying to stifle the blood pouring out of my meister's body.

_"We're partners now. You'll never be alone again."_

She put her hand on mine, her bright blue eyes slowly losing that light I had come to depend on, "Sol...I...I love you, too. But you...I can't...hold on much longer...Sol...Help me..."

"No...Sabrina don't say that," I choked. "Don't say that! I'll find a way!" I picked her back up, this time piggy back style. I ran. I ran, ran, ran, as fast as I could. Nothing could stop me. The only woman I'd ever loved was slowly dying on my back, and I couldn't handle it if she died.

"Help me! Someone, help me! She's dying!" I wailed. People let me pass without hindrance, doing nothing otherwise to help me. The DWMA came into view. I pushed harder. Her breathing was shallow. Luckily, Tsubaki-chan was exiting the building right as I had to enter it. I slipped in the door, slipping on the floor.

"Stein! Stein!" I shrieked, tearing through the halls. No one was there, a couple students and teachers the exception. The professor jumped from his door, his eyes snapping up to me.

"Solarus?"

"Monster...Meister...Dying...Help me," I panted, tripping. Stein rushed to me, steadying me and removing my meister from my back. My chest was heaving as I watched him inspect the wound slowly, up and down. He grimaced. It didn't look good.

_"You're Solarus? Oh, cool name. Like souls. You're a weapon, huh?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Wanna be my partner?"_

_"Sure. Ain't got nothing else to do."_

"Solarus...She's dead..."

No.

No.

I hadn't just let my meister die.

No.

NO.

I shook my head, in denial of what I already knew to be true.

"No. Look again." My voice was cold, a tone I didn't recognize. Stein stared down at me, his face wiped of any emotion. "She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not, she's not, she's not. She's not dead, Stein. She's not dead." I don't know when I started crying. I can't remember. My knees hit the floor and I collapsed into a shivering, sobbing mess. "She's not dead..." She was...dead?

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. How could she be dead? It was impossible. I protected her. I got hurt, not her. This wasn't fair. Why her? Why Sabrina? She was so caring, so much fun...She was mine. The only person who had ever loved me. I could find another meister, sure. But I didn't want one. I wanted _her_. _Her_ stupid jokes, _her_ smart aleck behavior, _her_ laughter, _her_ horrible food that could never compare to the souls I loved, _her _ambition, _her_ heart-stopping bravery. I wanted her.

And now she was gone.

I had failed. As a weapon. As a friend. As a partner. As a human being.

I had failed.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

As weapons, we keep our meisters safe. We sacrifice our lives before they have to suffer. We love them unconditionally. We gain wounds protecting them, and they take care of our wounds, nursing us back to health. We protect them and love them, and they take care of us and love us in turn. Sometimes, that love grows to something more. Sometimes, it doesn't. Sometimes, it's never given a chance.

I lost all will to live the instant he told me she was dead. I loved her. I didn't know if I, to put it in child terms, like-liked her or not, but I loved her. If I could have gone back and taken that hit instead of her, I would have in less than a heartbeat. I couldn't comprehend the thought of Sabrina dying. She was my meister, the only person who had ever loved me despite my many, many faults. I had failed. I was supposed to protect her, keep her from harm, and I had failed, failed miserably. She was dead, and it was all my fault.

I kept rehearing her words in my head, hearing her voice playing over and over through my memories of that wonderful girl who was now dead. I heard her scream most of all. It wracked me to my very core, set the tears afresh, and felt like a knife through my heart. They buried her in the DWMA cemetery. She was among the honored meisters of the school. Some had died of old age. Some had died in sealing the Kishin all those years ago. Some weren't dead any more. I saw Sid's gravestone. I knew he visited it.

When they buried her, I was numb. I was torn apart by grief. I was in denial that she was dead. I knew that any moment she could pop right up from the ground, laugh in my face, tweak my nose, and say that I was an idiot for believing that stupid prank, and was I really that gullible? She couldn't be dead. Yet, she was. I knew she was, and everyone around me knew she was. Only years of practice putting on a facade helped me build those walls, enough to be able to say that I'd be okay. I thought I would be, maybe, someday. I wan't sure. All I knew was that, since she was gone, she'd taken my heart with her. I wasn't the dead one, but it felt so much worse.

My partner. Dead. My meister. Dead. Because of me. Those were my only thoughts. Each one was a stab in the chest, a pricking on my heart. I grew listless. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I refused to participate in classes, and refused to be given a new meister. They were in abundance at the DWMA in need of a weapon and some training. Some of them would be better than Sabrina. She wasn't exactly the best meister for battle. But she had been mine. And now she belonged to the spirit world. She wasn't mine any more, and I couldn't handle it.

I didn't leave that grave for weeks. Such nice things said about her. Her parents and siblings came, expressed their condolences. They grieved with me for a while. Her smallest brother had hugged me, crying and saying he thought of me like a brother. I responded not at all except for pulling the ten year old into a hug, sobbing with him, our tears mixing into the rain. Her friends came, said they were sorry, felt sorry for me. I slept there, what little I slept. I refused food and refused company, refused to talk or attend classes. People saw me. I heard the whispers.

Crazy and Lost it, Psycho and Off his rocker, Creepy and even Suicidal. I didn't care. I heard her scream. Over and again I heard it. I felt the pain of her slash and the stabs, self-inflicted. My pain. All mine.

"Solarus? You still here, man?" I groaned weakly. I had no desire to live. I wanted to die. Leave me alone.

"Solarus! It's raining out here. C'mon, you have to get inside before you catch pneumonia." Small, warm, calloused hands grabbed my arm, tugging me upwards. I groaned louder, resisting the touch. It was the touch of a meister. The callouses were in the right places, the voice was similar. I opened my eyes to staring Maka Albarn right in the face. Her green eyes were sad. Of course she was sad. Sabrina is- no, was- one of her friends. And I had killed her.

"Leave me," I whined. Maka snorted, looking over her shoulder to the white-haired weapon in the jacket.

"Soul, would you come help me?" The weapon nodded, walking over silently and grabbing me under the armpits. He hauled me up with little more than a grunt. I went limp and Soul grunted.

"Leave me alone guys."

"Sol, support your own weight you sad sack," Soul grumbled. I groaned, summoning energy enough to shake my head.

"Let me down and leave me be," I sighed. "I don't want to live any more."

"OI. Don't say that, you freakin' idiot. Here, we're getting you inside." He threw my arm around his broad shoulders and put an arm on my back. "Now walk," he commanded. Obediently, I set my feet on the ground. I put weight down, and immediately collapsed. I didn't have strength enough to support my own weight any more. It was a start. Soul had to drag me into the DWMA.

I felt cold. Extremely cold. I thought it had been the outdoors but it hadn't. I was cold everywhere.

"C-C-C-Cold," I muttered. Maka placed the back of hr hand on his forehead, then jerked it away.

"Solarus, you're burning up," she exclaimed. I coughed out a laugh.

"I know I'm hot Maka, you don't needa tell me," I slurred. She slapped me, tsking lightly to herself.

"Solarus, shut up, man. She's gonna Maka-Chop you next," Soul intoned dryly. My head was spinning. I was about to throw up. Oh man was I ever dizzy.

I passed out about when I stepped foot in the hospital.

I woke up maybe a day after in my room. Tsubaki-chan was looking down at me, and she smiled and called into the hallway when I opened my eyes. She asked me how I was feeling. I said terrible. She said that was to be expected, and that she, Maka, and Soul had been taking care of her and would until I was recovered. I fell back asleep.

I remembered. I remembered everything. I hated the world. So cruel, to take my meister from me, from her family, from the life she lead. I was pretty sure I killed some brain cells during that awful flu. Not that it mattered, I wasn't exactly genius quality anyway. But it didn't matter. I didn't want to do anything. I didn't want to. I'd gotten to the point where I didn't care anymore. If I lived, that was wonderful. If I died, even better. I really just didn't care.

It's a dangerous place to be, without interests. I was put on what basically amounted to house arrest by Lord Death. Sul was given leave fom his classes to watch me during the day and he made them up at night, when Tsubaki-chan and Maka came to watch over me. I felt almost bad, making them watch over me when all I did was blankly stare at the ceiling. I take it back. I did feel bad for Tsubaki-chan and Maka. Not for Soul, though. I appreciated Soul.

He brought me music. He'd said he was bored, and while I was all comatose-like anyways, did I have a piano? I jerked my chin towards the corner. Sabrina had loved playing the piano. She wasn't the best, but I bought her one anyways. It didn't matter to me. She wanted it, and so she would have it. That was kind of a life principle of mine.

But now she was gone.

I had no life purpose anymore. I sighed, closing my eyes.

And then he began. It was hesitant at first. Then it got better, and better, and better. It was fast and loud and angry and emotional and everything I loved. I opened my eyes, sitting up on my elbows and seeing the white-haired scythe slamming away on the keys and sending those chaotic notes spiraling and swirling through my mind. I supposed that was when it snapped in me. I would never "get over" Sabrina. But I could get on with my life.

"Soul-kun," I whined. Soul sat bolt upright, whirling around to face me, red eyes wide. I smiled at him.

"Can you get me a sandwich pretty please?" As Soul scoffed, saying he wasn't my manservant, I sighed. Music. An interesting concept. One I liked, one I liked very much.

* * *

**Me: WHOO. Okay so that's my angsty chapter for Solarus. Yay. So Solarus is a bow and arrow weapon, which I thought would be fun to work with because ya know archery is boss. WELL FIRST CHAPTER. GO ME. Review please, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meister

**Me: Hi guys! Welcome back to my story.**

**Solarus: My story**

**Iris: *kicks him in the face* MY story!**

**Solarus: -_-**

**Me: Okay! Fun times! Read and review, let's get going!**

* * *

**Iris's POV**

"So, Iris, you're going to be a meister?" Athena asked, widening her eyes and opening her dainty mouth in an O to get the mascara on her lashes. I snorted, focusing on my pinky nail.

"Yep."

"That's it?" Athena looked at me over her shoulder. "All I get is a yep?"

"Uh-huh. That is, unless you want me to gush over how amazingly handsome and strong and all-around amazing my new weapon partner is going to be," I said confidently, sticking my tongue out at her. Athena rolled her steel eyes at me, turning back to my mirror and applying mascara to the other eye.

"Boys. So dumb and useless," Athena sighed. "It's a shame you're crazy about them. They're all idiots," Athena said sadly. I laughed.

"Boys are amazing! And I hope you get a boy partner, just for that," I huffed. Athena pulled a hand to her chest, looking at me in the mirror.

"Iris. How rude. Sheesh," Athena breathed.

"I hope you get an amazing boy partner who takes care of you and loves you and treats you like the princess you are," I said. "So there." Athena pursed her lips. "You hate boys. Gosh. For being named after the goddess of wisdom, you're not the brightest," I whistled. Athena whirled around angrily, pointing the mascara brush at my face.

"Well, for being named after the goddess of rainbows, you're not...you're not..." Athena stuttered, her comeback failing, as per norm. "You're not made of water droplets," she finished lamely, smacking her palm to her face and recapping the mascara.

"Lame, Athena. So incredibly lame. I'm in pain for you right now," I said sympathetically. Athena huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She walked past me, her boot jabbing into my ribcage as she strode into the hallway. I recapped my nail polish, blowing on my pinky and glaring at her back.

"Mama, Iris is being a jerk again," Athena called down the stairs. She looked in at me, snorting as I struggled to my feet, pointing a finger at her face and glaring.

"Shut up. I am not. And don't call my mom 'Mama' in my own house," I reprimanded, flicking her forehead as I walked past her. She whined at me, hopping to catch up with me. Our steps fell into sync. Athena chose to take our stairs the natural way. I hopped on the banister, shoving off and sliding down. My legs out to the side and my arms in front of me, ready to apply the brakes if I needed to. The floor came into sight and I shoved down on the banister, too hard I realized as I went flying into the air, much faster than I expected. "SH-" I didn't even get the rest out, flailing for a brief second before crashing down into a vase.

"Hah, that's what you get, you lame-o," Athena scoffed, strutting past me. I growled, flailing my limbs around, trying and ultimately failing to get to my feet. My mom poked her head out from the kitchen, looking at me with concern.

"Is the vase okay?" Mom called.

"UGH," I hollered back. My mom laughed to herself.

"You're fine, get in here and get your breakfast, silly girl," she said happily. She was always so chipper in the mornings, it threw off my mojo a bit. I fumbled to my feet, sulking out to the kitchen and glaring at Athena, who looked up at me, amused. I bared my teeth in a snarl and she rolled her eyes, returning to her oatmeal.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Mama," Athena said through her food. My mom made a face, grabbing her own bowl and sitting down.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," She said automatically, reaching forward and smacking Athena on the head with a wooden spoon laying around on the table. Athena winced, swallowing and nodding. "You're one of my own now anywhere, so no need to thank me for breakfast. Although you act better than my own," Mom said, looking over at me. I stuck my tongue out and her and she laughed as I sat down with my bowl. She pulled me into a hug, putting her chin on my head and kissing the top of my head.

"You know I love you, Iris," she hummed, rubbing my shoulder. "So, you two are going to the DWMA today, huh? Looking for some cute partners?" She wiggled her eyebrows, chuckling as Athena snorted and I grinned.

"I'm just looking for someone stable," Athena said.

"I'm looking for a super-hot, super-amazing, super-fun guy to be partners with," I declared proudly, taking a spoonful of oatmeal and inhaling it. My mom laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Partners are fine. Don't get pregnant 'till you're married. You know how hard it is," my mom said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, Mom. No need to worry about me." That was one of the few subjects my mom was serious about. Raising me as a single mom was tough on her; not that she showed it, even taking Athena into our lavish home after her parents left her to her own devices less than a year ago. 'Theeny, though..." I joked, kicking Athena under the table. She glared at me, kicking me back harder.

"Whooo," I exhaled in slight pain. "Yeah, we won't have to worry about her, either. She'll just kick him. Hot dang, girl," I breathed, bringing my knee up to my chest. "Not cool, man."

"Deal with it," Athena responded coldly, scooping more oatmeal out of her bowls. Mom smiled.

"You two are so cute. Promise me you'll stay best friends no matter what?" she asked. Athena nodded.

"If we weren't gonna be best friends forever, I would've gotten rid of her already," she said smoothly.

"HEY!" I yelled. "I AM A DELIGHT!"

"Of course you are, Iris," Athena said. I glared at her, finishing my breakfast.

My mom sent us off with a couple tears and much good luck wishing, saying she was happy for us and to come by and visit sometime. With our new partners, of course, at least once.

I gaped up at the big building in the image of the Shinigami. Athena stared for a minute, then continued walking with a nod. She was impressed, her tsundere-ness just wouldn't let her show it. I rolled my eyes, trotting after her and catching the door she had flung open. Students were milling around everywhere. It was a pretty cool school. I was pretty sure I saw a zombie or two. I smiled, linking my arm with Athena against her will and falling into step with her. Athena looked down at me, pulling her arm away from mine. I pouted for a second before my eyes brightened.

"So many pretty guys," I drooled. "Some of them are bound to be strong. Ooh, look at him, oh, look at him, mm, no, him! Mm-mm-mmm!" I sang, tugging Athena's arm and looking around, my eyes frantic to take in ll the beautiful-bodied boys around me.

"Yeah, and some are bound to be pretty strong jerks," Athena deadpanned. I ignored her comment, looking around for potential partners. They were _everywhere_! I was in heaven.

"Whoop, pardon me," a voice said suddenly, my shoulder being jostled. I stumbled in surprise, toppling backwards and landing flat on my butt. I stared up at the person who had knocked me over. He extended a hand down to me. I took it. Ooh. His hands were _soft._ Like a baby's bottom. Soft hands and polite from what I could tell. Ooh. Add him to my attractive boys list. That hair though. That beautiful blue hair though. Mm.

"You okay, Iris?" Athena asked, looking cautiously at the blunette beauty.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, brushing off my shoulders and smiling brightly at the boy. He smiled back.

"I'm Coal, but call me Diamond," he said, extending his hand. "Sorry I bumped into you there." I shook my head.

"Oh, no, no problem at all, such a cutie as yourself," I responded. I could feel Athena roll her eyes as Coal chuckled. "I'm Iris, and this is Athena. She's a weapon," I said. Athena huffed, offended that I'd willingly given out her name and status to this hottie. He looked over at her, then nodded.

"I'm a meister, too. You must be new. Man, I remember the days before I had a partner...not so fondly, but that's not the point." Shoot, taken then. As a meister, he would have been absolutely perfect for my Athena and as dating material...well, perfect for me. I chuckled evilly to myself then brightened back up.

"I could tell you're a fellow meister, you've got the build," I said. "Lean and lanky, oh, and social, too. A real catch." I winked at him and he chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough," A growl came from my side and a super short girl stepped in front of the pretty blue-haired boy. She shoved me in the chest, pushing me backwards from Coal. "I'm Kelsi, trident, Coal's weapon partner," she growled at me. She stuck out her hand viciously and violently. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, a weapon? How cool!" I said. Man, she was a total buzzkill. Clingy as eff for sure, a for-real yandere type. I shook her hand daintily, challenging her with my eyes. She rumbled and Coal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Kels. Calm down," he cooed. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She smiled stiffly.

"Thanks," she hissed, bristling. Athena placed hands on my shoulders, pulling me apart from the blonde weapon. I stared at Kelsi.

Her eyes were on fire, burning with missed opportunities, jealousies and insecurities. She was a scared little girl, scared of losing her meister, the wonderful thing she fought for and defended with all her being. She fought day and night to control herself and her demons so he would stay, and she fought the other ones just as much, needing him desperately and too afraid to say it. I eased up.

Coal leaned down, whispering something in this Kelsi character's ear. She relaxed and her eyes changed. Instead of burning, they relaxed into deep pools of love and emotion. She truly loved him with all she had. They changed again, from relaxed to content. She was content, she discovered, probably for the millionth time. She was content just being with him. He _had_ chosen her out of dozens of weapons, and hundreds of other girls. I smiled. She seemed like a good person deep down. We could be friends.

"It's been nice to meet you, Kelsi."

"You too, Iris." And this time she meant it. Coal nodded to me and lead her away, asking about something that had happened earlier. Athena looked at me.

"What just happened? You never give up pursuit," she said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I said dismissively. "She fights to the death every day for him. I'd feel bad taking him from her," I said simply. "Beside, there are plenty of untaken hotties in this school." Athena scoffed and I shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go find someone that can tell us what to do and where we are."

"You lost, ladies?" A pretty boy redhead stepped in front of us, proving my point. He smiled charmingly. Cute, but too old. Eh.

"Hi, yeah! We just got here, do you think you can show us where we need to go?" He nodded.

"Sure can. I'm something of a teacher here. The name's Adrian," he said, extending his hand towards us. Athena stepped forward and shook his hand.

"I'm Athena, and this is Iris," she said breathlessly. I eyed her suspiciously. Wait, what was that tone? Why was she looking at him like that? she seemed in an almost trance-like stance. He chuckled, shaking.

"Mine's a universal wavelength, miss, if you're curious as to what's happening right about now. It's not attraction, it's a wavelength thing. I get it a lot." This Adrian fellow winked at Athena and she nodded slowly.

"Wavelengths?"

"Yup, wavelengths. Don't worry, new weapons and meisters are placed in a class with a real good teacher to explain it all to ya. You yourself are kinda a chilly one, could use some warming up. I think I have an idea of who to pair you with." He nodded at Athena, then extended his hand to me.

I shook, "I'm Iris. I know she already told you that, but ohwell," I giggled. He grinned.

"You're a meister, right Iris?" I nodded. "Cool, same here. You're pretty excited about being new and finding a partner, which is good. Your drive is a little short, but that'll come, it'll have to." He dusted his hands off. "Well, let's get you two to Lord Death, aye?"

We followed this cool Adrian character down the looong hallway, keeping good pace as he laughed and nodded and smiled at almost everyone he came by. He gave me serious vibes of an introvert, yet here he was loving on everyone that passed him by. He'd said something about having a universal wavelength, which really meant very little to me, but it seemed like it would be important. Maybe it had something to do with all these people he was talking to? I wasn't sure, and my first impressions were rarely wrong; however, I didn't get anything from this guy. I read the eyes of everyone equally. His eyes were light-hearted, but guarded. He didn't want anyone too close to him. It was interesting. I'd like to get close to him. My "special talent" as I called it, had never failed me before, and I knew it wouldn't it if I could get him to open up. Not that I wanted to put effort into that. But whatever.

"You have Soul Perception, Iris, am I right?" I raised an eyebrow at the figure trotting in front of us. He flung a door open, holding it and ushering us in. "Actually, never mind, you don't know what that is yet. Well, you'll find out. Don't worry about it." There was that smile again. It was dazzling.

"Man, it took ya long enough!" A voice called from up near a black-clad figure. She jumped down the stairs, walking purposefully towards Adrian. Her ample chest bounced as she walked. I looked up Adrian. Eyes still guarded, but the smile this time wasn't sweet, it was genuine. Interesting. So he wasn't what he seemed. I snorted. There was something there. There was a bond, something more intense than anyone knew.

"Yeah, it took me a while to find them, sorry Krissa," Adrian said with a chuckle. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "But it was worth it. We have a new student, maybe two. Lord Death!" He sounded excited. Adrian walked past me and Athena, his fingers brushing Krissa's. Her eyes presented a longing as she looked after him. She wanted him, not only in a physical way, but also emotionally. She liked him in a way she'd never exactly been through before, and it kinda scared her and really excited her. She'd finally found a guy to look after her, and he'd proved himself. She turned back to us, putting her hand on her hip, her chest bouncing again.

"I'm Krissa, cool to meet y'all," she said. I grinned.

"I'm Iris, soon-to-be meister, and this is Athena. She's a weapon." Athena groaned and smacked her hand to her forehead. Krissa raised an eyebrow, snorting.

"What's up with her?" Krissa asked, nodding to my friend.

"She gives out the fact that I'm a weapon so freely. Ugh," Athena sighed, sliding her hand down her face. "It's personal information that I really only meant to give to my partner and after that to others, but she takes everything of mine and just gives it out freely. Krissa looked confused.

"Wait, you're a meister and she's a weapon and you're not bonded?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I want a hottie, and there are plenty at this school. Plus, I'm searching for her Prince Charming," I joked, jabbing Athena in the ribs. "Since she won't do it herself."

"I don't want a boyfriend, Iris. Calm down," Athena said.

"See now, you say that, but I saw the way you looked at Adrian," I prodded. Krissa's eyes changed. A faint inkling of jealousy. Not really enough for her to consider, but enough to make her uncomfortable. I chuckled. "Him and his universal wavelength, whatever that means."

"That's different," Athena protested. "That wasn't physical or emotional attraction, it was...it was..." Athena trailed off, her eyebrows pinching together. "Well, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't attraction," Athena huffed, crossing her arms. Krissa's eyes changed. They relaxed. She was okay with us. We were women, like her, but also not like her. It didn't matter. She had no need to hide her personality from us.

"Well, I'm a weapon, too. I'm Adrian's partner, and we're in the process of securing my Death Weapon status," Krissa said, puffing out her chest proudly. A minor shift. She was proud of what they'd accomplished. But she was proud of what they'd accomplished _together_. Huh. She wasn't the sappy romantic type, but she'd fallen fairly hard for this meister. Huh. Nice.

Adrian came back to us, this time stopping by Krissa. He stood close to her, very close. Their fingers touched. Hers extended, then curled back to her own. She thought he didn't return her affections? He did. I couldn't rad his eyes, but his body language was obvious. Why couldn't they see it? Something told me this school was full of people just like this. It would make for a good school.

"Well, Lord Death said I could start you in classes right away. So, take today off and explore the city a bit, then tomorrow I'll begin your training and pairing, okay?" Adrian smiled, placing a hand on Krissa's back. She stiffened, pulling away. I grinned, shooting the two a thumbs up.

"Aiight, Teach! Sounds good! C'mon Athena!"

They left and Adrian dropped the facade. He collapsed, folding his legs into a criss-cross position. He placed his elbows on his knees and massaged his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"She'll be hard to handle. I can't read her very well. She's guarded. But I have to break those walls." Krissa stared down at him.

"Which one do you mean? They both seem off to me."

"Aye. But Athena can be taught. Iris will be tough. She's eager, but stubborn. She won't work. She needs a strong partner, and I'm not sure I can find her one. Krissa, I may have to ask a favor of you." He looked up at her, green eyes normally so guarded displaying distress. She smiled, crouching down to his level. "Could you mingle among the students for me? Find her a strong partner? Please?" Krissa snorted. She shook her head and Adrian sighed.

"Krissa, please-"

"Adrian, c'mon. I knew this was gonna happen at some point." Krissa stood, rolling her eyes and examining her nails. Adrian watched her carefully, steepling his fingers in front of him. "I have someone prepared. I'll go get him." Adrian smiled wearily.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Krissa scoffed, flinging her hand right to left.

"It's no problem, but you owe me one," she said with a wink. Adrian smiled, laughing.

"Of course I do, Krissa." She started to walk out the door. She had reached it. "Krissa?" She turned around. "I love you." She rolled her eyes again at him, fleeing out the door.

He'd seen it. She reciprocated. But she'd wanted to be first. Of course, he couldn't let that happen. She would come around. It had taken him less than the two years allotted him to make her a Death Weapon. He'd given himself three years extra, five years in total, to convince her to give in. He had plenty of time. She would bend. He would be ready. It would be fun.

* * *

**Me: Whooo, yay me for chapters and things. Yay me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Music

**Me: Hey guys! Look at me, updating things *dies* I'm actually sick, today, so you guys get a freebie chapter! Whoo! Yay you! *blows party favor* So, in my previous couple chapters, I introduced Solarus and Iris, who will be the main characters. Woot woot. Well, this'll be kind of a fun fluffy thing with Solarus, third person. He likes music so this story'll be full of his random comments on music and how it relates to life- don't tell me you've never done that ;)**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!**

* * *

**Third Solarus~**

He wasn't exactly paying attention. He rarely did. Life was much more fun as a casual observer than an active participant. It was harder to get hurt that way.

Solarus grimaced painfully, placing a hand over his heart and clutching at his jacket. He balled the fabric in his fist into a ball, sighing slowly and sinking back into his music.

_Best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting..._

Ah, good song. One of his personal favorites, Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. He'd been working on playing it on guitar. Maybe he should get back on that. He hummed along to the song, closing his eyes and relaxing on the bench, crossing his legs at the ankles and sinking into the music.

Words and comments of people and his music swirled around him. It was a beautiful melody and a harsh cacophony at the same time. It was chaos. He liked chaos. Chaos was funny. He smiled to himself.

"Hey, um, hi!" Solarus opened one eye to look at the person who'd ruined his solitude.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find._ Mm, impossible to find indeed. Such interesting hair.

The girl that had asked greeted him smiled charmingly down at him and he blinked. He hadn't had many girls talk to him, Tsubaki aside. He wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. She'd just said hi, after all. Should he ask? Should he wait for her to say something further? He should ask. She'd get what she wanted faster that way, and he could go back to enjoying his music.

"Hi."

Her smile brightened and she looked back at her friend, "Um, would you mind too terribly, like, helping us out for a second?" Crap. They were lost, and he'd have to guide them around. Man, and he was looking forward to having a day off from classes. He sat up, crossing his legs up under him and offering her a small smile.

"Sure thing," he said instead. He really just wanted them to leave him to his outside-looking-in of the world, but Lord Death wouldn't be too awfully pleased with him if he did that. Especially wearing that shirt that advertised the school. He'd get a Chop. He didn't look forward to another one. He flinched at the memory, returning his attention to the girl.

"So, uh, we kinda got lost in the city..." Knew it. Ugh. "Can you help us find...umm...110 Jackelyn Road?" Solarus raised an eyebrow. That was where he lived. What kind of joke was she pulling? He smiled, a bit viciously this time. Maybe they were Kishins and he could take some souls. Mm. He stood, nodding.

"Follow me." He started off, checking over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure they were still there.

"So, I bet you're wondering why we're going there, huh?" The blonde one asked from behind him. There was another, a ravenette, but she hadn't spoken yet.

_Not really._ "Why are you going there?"

She giggled, "Well, we're actually meister and weapon at the DWMA." Bonded partners maybe, looking to move in to his apartment. That sucked for them, he hadn't paid his rent yet, anyways. "A professor told me to come look for some guy, Solarus, that lives there." He looked at her over his shoulder suspiciously. Why was someone sending this girl to look for him? That wasn't fair.

"Oh? Who?" Ooh, Cee Lo Green. Goodie, goodie. He'd have to get that explanation quick.

"I dunno, some woman who claimed he needed a partner." How rude. He did _not_ need a meister. He missed Sabrina. She would've understood.

"Yeah well, you're probably barking up the wrong tree," Solarus sighed, turning a corner. "Solarus is a pretty introverted dude." The girl snorted, whispering something to her friend.

"Ain't nobody introverted once I get 'em," she whispered. Solarus pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes and focusing on how to get back to his apartment. If a woman sent her, it was either Marie, Nygus, or Adrian's partner, or maybe Maka, which meant he had to show her some respect, if only for the person who sent her. He sighed. So many obligations. It was tiring.

"Yeah, well, I heard he's an awesome weapon," the girl said, "Oh, I'm Iris, by the way." Iris. What a name. He nodded. "My buddy's Athena." Iris, Athena...Death, what names. Or should he say Thantos instead of Death? Solarus snickered to himself a this little joke, shaking his head.

"Nice to meet you two," he said, turning around and walking backwards. "Solarus's place is right back there." He tried hard to look kind of freaked out. "He's a bit of a loner, so he may be surprised that he's got company. He, uh, his meister died a couple months back," Solarus explained, stopping. Iris made a face, nudging her friend and giving her a significant look.

The chatty blonde turned back to him, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. Gross. "Oh, the poor baby," she cooed. "I hope he's not too broken up about it. I'm new, but I'm a good meister. I'll treat him right," she said, almost convincing him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, be sensitive. He doesn't get out much." Not true. He got out a lot. He just didn't talk to people much when he was out. Iris giggled, pulling her hand to her mouth in what was supposed to be a cute gesture. She winked at him.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find being my partner enjoyable. I'm quite the delight, if I do say so myself," she giggled.

"I'm sure you are," Solarus responded, smiling through gritted teeth. He _was not_ going to accept this little pretty girl meister as his meister. He needed someone who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, and judging by this stuck-up chick's spotless white jeans, she wouldn't. He wouldn't do it. "Well, follow me." Solarus started off again.

Iris jolted ahead of him, rushing around, looking at door and mailbox numbers for his 110. She was likely to skip right by it. He stuck his hands in his pockets, watching her run around like the Energizer Bunny. She was amusing, in a weird way. Solarus rolled his eyes. Stupid pretty girl.

"What're you listening to?" the ravenette asked, tapping him on the shoulder. Solarus raised an eyebrow. She caught him.

"Unstable by Chaotica, currently. It just switched off from Bright Light, Bigger City by Cee Lo Green," Solarus said slowly, judging her expression. She had that look to her, that hollow-eyed look of pain endured, if only barely. She was very pretty, and not afraid to get a little down and dirty, judging by a smear of machine oil on her face. "You're pretty observant, Athena," Solarus complimented. He smiled and she smiled back, not coyly like her friend but genuinely.

"Thanks." He ran a thumb across his cheek.

"You've got something there," he said. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she pulled her sleeve over her hand, rubbing it hard against her cheek.

"I was fixing my weapon form earlier, I must have gotten some grease on my hands," she said. Solarus was interested. Her weapon form? What was it?

"I'm a chainsaw," she answered, as if reading his mind. "Sometimes the saw gets rusty, so I have to oil it. Guess I got some all over the place," Athena grunted. She was much different than her friend, Solarus noticed. Where this Iris woman was wearing a shiny, skin-tight black shirt and tight white jeans, Athena was wearing a pun T-shirt with "I was addicted to the hokey pokey, then I turned myself around" on it and cargo shorts. It was a stark difference, especially given the best friend vibes he got from them. _I guess opposites do attract_.

"Bow and arrows," he replied.

"Oh, sounds cool. We never got your name, did we?" Athena asked, tilting her head to the side. Solarus shrugged.

"No, I don't think I gave it to you," Solarus said carefully. Athena's eye narrowed in suspicion. Solarus ignored the look, chuckling to himself and looking after the Iris woman, who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and lower lip pouted out.

"It's this way," he grunted. Iris looked up at him, then scowled and followed quickly. He drowned out the sound of their footsteps with his music. The song shuffled from Unstable to Don't Fear the Reaper. He smiled. Another personal favorite, added solely because of his "fanboy crush" on Death the Kid. Solarus shook his head. Sabrina had known him well enough to know he added that song because of Kid. Sabrina had always known him.

His house came into view and Solarus blinked the tears away, shaking his head. He straightened up, putting his hands in his pockets and turning around to face the girls again. Athena seemed wary of him now, although Iris still seemed blindly trusting. She wiggled her fingers at him when he turned back to face them, winking. "You're looking for Solarus, aye?"

"Yup. You said he lived up here?" Iris responded, looking around in giddy excitement. She did a small dance in place. Solarus titled his head to the side, quirking an eyebrow in amusement. She would be funny. A suitable partner...for someone else. Solarus made a face as he turned back around, digging his key out of his pocket and walking over to his door. It swung open after he unlocked it with a click and Solarus strode inside.

"Sure do," he called out to the girls. Iris peered in hesitantly, Athena seeming just fine to stay in the hallway. Solarus tugged his earbud out of his ear, unlacing the wire from his body and flopping the music player down on a random table he was sure Sabrina had there for a reason at some point.

"You mean, sure _does_," Iris said presumptuously. "As in he sure _does_ live here, although technically that sounds terrible, too." She made a face and Solarus's eye twitched. He didn't care who sent this chick, they were getting the chewing-out of their lifetime tomorrow. He halfway hoped it was Maka.

"No, actually, I mean sure do," Solarus said, feinging calmness. He flopped down in a beanbag chair, crossing his legs. He snorted, "As in, _I_ sure do live here. The name's Solarus, Solarus Laoska," he said. Iris's jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes going blank. He laced his fingers together behind his head.

"Wait...Wait...So _you're_ my new weapon partner?" Iris squeaked.

"No," he yawned.

"No?" she screeched, storming in. Solarus raised his eyebrows at her. The audacity to enter his sanctuary, the only place undefiled by others. He had an overwhelming urge to shove her out and slam the door in her face, retreating into his music and his moping. He resisted. Stein would kill him if Lord Death didn't. He took in a deep breath, making a conscious effort to stabilize his wavelength again. He could barely feel hers. It was confident and hardy, abrasive and unstructured. He pursed his lips. They could never work together.

"What do you mean, no? You're Solarus, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, then you're my new partner!" She insisted, slamming her hands on her hips and glaring down at him. Solarus's eye twitched. How rude.

"No, I am not your new partner, Sissy," he said. A new nickname. He'd run it by Kelsi.

"Yes you are!" She seethed, her glare heated. He dropped the act. He didn't care what kind of discipline he would face back tomorrow. She was defiling his sanctuary and his home, and he wouldn't stand for it. He stood up slowly. They were face to face, their noses nearly touching as he snarled angrily. She dared prance into his place like she owned it, defiling the place with her attitude and her filthy ways and her obstinate wavelength. She dared disturb his peace with her obnoxious behavior that made him sick. She dared.

"I will tell you this one time, Sissy, and I expect you to listen well." He took a step forward and red flared on her face as she took a step back. "This is _my_ house. I don't expect you to know the rules the instant you walk in. However, I do expect to be treated with courtesy that should be offered from every human being to every other human being," he spat. He continued advancing. She continued backing away, her eyes flickering around. "If you will not treat me or my things with the respect they deserve...Get. Out."

The girl was frozen in place. He glowered at her menacingly, his hands balled into fists at his sides. She dared go so far? She dared? He would make her pay the price for her actions, however unintentional.

She recovered quickly, "Fine! I don't need a weapon like you anyway!" She glared at him, turning on her heel and walking away, grabbing her friend's arm. "C'mon Athena, let's go."

He sighed, relaxing and looking at his hands. His fingernails had dug into the skin, drawing a thin line of blood. Solarus stormed forward, shutting the door softly.

_Solarus..._Her voice seemed to coo from the corners, from everywhere in the house. _That wasn't very nice._ He groaned, burying his face in his hand.

_You can't just treat everyone like that, Solarus. You'll never make friends that way._ He could envision the frown on that beautiful face of hers. The way her mouth turned down and her eyes sparkled with disapproval. It reminded him of the time he'd accidentally drank bleach.

"Sabrina..." he sighed, voice wavering.

_Solarus, you've got to stay strong. You can't give in again._ It was a command. He knew she wasn't there. Her soul had been loosed from its bonds. Unfortunately, his soul hadn't been loosed from hers before she left. He looked up. He could practically see her. A shimmering image that had haunted him for as long as she'd died. He fell to his knees, clumsily crossing his legs in a crisscross position, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see her ghost anymore.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Let me live m life, Sabrina...You're gone." He shook his head. "She's gone. She's not here anymore," he told himself quietly. "She left me."

_Solarus, get up._ He did so, like the obedient weapon he was. He cast his eyes to her bedroom door. In a dream, he walked over, reaching out for the wood doorframe, as if touching it may bring her back. He ran his fingers along the wood, opening the door softly.

The room was nice and clean, just like she always left it. Nothing was ever out of place. Kid liked her for that, she was always in a state of perfect symmetry. Except for that night...That curving cut across her torso hadn't been symmetrical.

_"Sol...I can't...Help me..."_

He choked, closing his eyes, tears slipping out. It stung like a fresh wound every time he opened the door. He knew he should sell the place, start new, live somewhere else. Then maybe he could get through the night without crying over her.

The sob came out before he could stop. The tears wouldn't stop, burning his eyes. His chest twitched. He rested his arm on the door, placing his forehead on his forearm. The tears hit the carpet as he cried silently, sinking to the floor.

Why was she gone? Why had Death taken her from him? It wan't fair. He buried his face, tear-stained, in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair in agony afresh. He swore he wouldn't cry over her anymore. He swore that he would pull it together and he'd be okay. He broke that promise every day, these days. In just a week, she would be dead for half a year. Such a long time, yet passing in the blink of an eye. They'd been partners for two years. Now, they'd been apart for almost a fourth as long.

It didn't seem right. But it was. He'd marked the days on his calender since that acursed day.

He stood up shakily, stumbling over to his room across the hall. He stopped in the doorway. He could see the piano that had brought him out of his comatose-like state three, maybe four months before. It was a beautiful piano, lovely piano. He sighed, walking into his room and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. he reached his big music player, nodding to himself. He knew just the song.

"Now do I have it..." Solarus hummed. He shuffled through his music, finally searching the database. He smiled, clicking on the song.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Solarus flopped down on his unmade bed, throwing an arm across his eyes and sinking willingly into the music. It was depressing, yes, but it suited his current mood to a T. The more hardcore songs he had always seemed to when he was thinking about Sabrina.

He breathed in deeply, letting the music strike the chords in his soul that they always did. It was a beautiful and heart-wrenching song that he loved. He'd get through the day, and the next, and the one after that. He'd keep going. She'd told him to. He'd find a new reason to live. He had before, and he would again.

It occurred to him sometimes, in his quiet moments, that this wouldn't happen if he weren't alone anymore. Humans were made for contact, after all. If someone else moved in with him, a meister maybe, it might snap him out of this wallowing funk he'd slipped back into. But he didn't want that. He wanted to stay right where he was and never get up again. He wanted to laugh with Sabrina, he wanted those epic failures of resonances they'd tried, and he wanted her back most of all.

The song ended, moving to another, and Solarus opened his eyes, moving his arm. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, humming along to the song as he walked out of his room to the kitchen.

You didn't always get what you wanted.

He thought he had some Pringles left. He hoped so.

* * *

**Me: Okay, awkward ending, I know. Psht. Oh well. *puts on shades* Spheal with it.**

**Solarus: Wrong fandom**

**Me: PSSSHHHHTTT. ANYWAYS. Thanks for reading, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**Song Tribute: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade and My Immortal by Evanescence**


	4. Chapter 4: Pair?

**Me: Hey guys! So just got done with my high school exam week, which means Ninja-chan is officially out for summer yeeeaaah! More chapters for you guys! Yippee!**

**Solarus: Have fun.**

**Iris: And your soul is mine!**

* * *

**Iris's POV**

"Omigosh, like, can't even believe that kid!" I fumed, marching down the street, heedless of anyone else. Athena was apologizing like crazy, her "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay? She's on a bit of a rampage. My meister? No!"s turning into "So sorry, gotta go!"s as I marched further.

"What kind of jerk does that? I just wanted to get my new weapon and start training so we could become a perfect team, make him a Death Weapon, get married, and have weapon-meister babies! Is that all too much to ask?"

Athena shook her head, "No, asking to be married around fifteen isn't a bad idea at all, Iris. It's so not too much to ask."

"Right?!" Athena smacked her palm to her face in exasperation. "What is up with him, anyways? Why would he lead us all the way to his house and introduce himself when he wasn't looking for a new meister? I mean, hellooo!" I waved my hands around in the air. "Obviously, I was looking for a weapon! Like, c'mon! Us two aren't bonded or whatever. That guy with the screw in his skull said anyone could tell, even a new weapon or meister! Ugh!" I shook my hair out of my face and sighed deeply.

"Well, Iris, Solarus _did_ say his meister just died a couple months ago," Athena said softly. She touched my shoulder. "Maybe he was just looking for potential friends. I can see why he wouldn't want to be paired up with anyone yet. It's way too soon," she explained. I crossed my legs, softening a bit.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Athena," I relented. "But I mean...He didn't have to be so rude. He got really close to my face. Like, literally, I swear it was two inches. He didn't need to get that close." My face flushed. His image floated around in my head. Lanky and pretty tall for fifteen, he had a slight slouch, although something told me that was from hiding those red headphones from teachers in traditional school. His voice had changed while we were walking, in a very subtle way. It was almost like how eyes changed, but a bit more tangible.

Eyes. Solarus's eyes had been haunted. I hadn't gotten a good look, but that was the vibe I got. They were an unearthly blue, bright and sparking like fire or electricity. It was the first time I had felt fear staring into someone's eyes. I read everyone's eyes equally. There were few at this school that I couldn't, such as the creepy screw guy and Adrian. But everyone else, I'd been able to read perfectly. My observations had been spot-on; they always were. But this guy...I couldn't bring myself to look this Solarus character in the eye. The brief glimpse I got wracked me to my core and I'd stayed up all the last night thinking about them. What was up with that kid? Why did he scare me like that?

What was up with those eyes?

That shocking, unearthly blue wasn't a color I'd expected with his crimson hair. But blues were easy. I read blues all the time. Browns were simple. Everyone and their brother had brown eyes, so I'd been reading browns since I was a kid. Having green eyes was basically putting your heart and soul out on your sleeve. Uncommon colors, such as reds and purples, were a little hard because I wasn't used to them. But blues were the easiest of all. One half-second glance at blue eyes normally told me everything I'd ever need to know about the possessor and some things I'd never _want_ to know. But not Solarus. His eyes were like diamonds, shining brilliantly, blindingly so, and hard to break.

My hands balled into fists at my sides as Athena and I entered the hallway of the DWMA. I stared at the floor, the tiles moving as we walked in silence. I would read that boy's eyes if it was the last thing I ever did. He would not scare me, and I would not be beaten. I was the greatest at everything I did, and I had my heart set on reading that intense glare of his.

"Hey, hey, Iris!" I looked up to see Adrian walking alongside the screw guy. It was clear they'd been talking about something distressing; both meisters quickly wiped their faces clean and Adrian offered me a smile, creepy screw guy a neutral look. "We were just looking for you. Come with me, I've found you a new weapon, and Athena, a fabulous meister." Creepy screw guy cleared his throat. Adrian laughed dorkily, nodding.

"Hai, actually, Stein found the meister," Adrian relented, "But Iris, I think we've found you the perfect partner based on what you're looking for.

"Wait...WHAT?!" I screeched. Adrian nodded.

"Yup! If you lovely ladies will follow me? Stein, we'll, ah, resume later, right?"

"This afternoon, Adrian," Creepy screw guy replied. He stared at me. Our eyes met. The information hit me like a tidal wave, sending me reeling.

His soul was extremely stable, with flickers of black and blue running everywhere. It was mainly blue, though, and it was huge. I shot him a grin. I wanted a big soul like that, too. I'd get one soon enough. He murmured something, a grin flashing across his face so quickly it might have been a trick of the light. "I will enjoy working with you, Iris Wheaton," Stein said. With that, he turned on his heel striding off and leaving us staring.

"Stein's a very eccentric character, don't mind him," Adrian said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Now, please follow me." Athena and I shot each other the creep-alert look about Stein before following after Adrian.

The perfect partner? Previous to meeting that psycho Solarus, I'd though big, strong, and handsome. Maybe smart, but maybe not. It didn't really matter to me; intelligence wasn't something you passed on to children, after all. But now, after meeting Solarus, I was just thinking it was anyone but him. I didn't care about the weapon form, I didn't care about how compatible we were, I just knew it couldn't be him.

A guy about my height rounded a corner, laughing with his friends, a whole group of them. I flashed him a smile and he winked back. Mm. He looked yummy. Adrian called him over and my heart stopped. Was he my new partner?

"Athena, this is Joseph. Joseph, this is the weapon I was telling you about," Adrian said, motioning to Athena. He took a step back. My heart started up again. It was a shame he was a meister, but he looked, like, perfect for Athena. I smacked her on the back.

"Well, you go, girl!" I crowed. "Getting a boy like that right off? Dang! You got some good luck!" Athena forced a smile, shooting me through with the daggers in her eyes. Her glare clearly was meant to silence me. I obliged her, shutting my mouth. Joseph sent her and me a soft smile.

"Hi, Athena. I hear you're a weapon?" I could have melted. That voice was so perfect, just like the rest of him. Mm-mm-mm. Gotta love that body.

"Yeah. Meister?"

"Yeah." They went silent. I frowned.

"Stellar conversation," I whispered to Athena. She shot me a glare.

"Say, shake hands for me, will you?" Adrian asked suddenly, steepling his fingers. Joseph shot him a confused look before reaching forward, Athena doing the same. Their hands touched and sparks flew through the air, the air crackling. Adrian's smile brightened into a grin.

"Perfect!" he said, shaking Joseph's shoulder. "Just perfect! Alright, I will see you two in classes later today, alright? Get going!" Adrian seemed overly pleased with himself. I stared into his eyes. Still guarded. His smile turned slightly nasty, as if to say "Hah, you really thought I was going to let my guard down?" before tilting back up into friendliness. I took a slight step back. There was more to him than there appeared. I was curious.

I sat there with my musing, making small talk with Adrian as we waited for my partner. "He'll be here any second," Adrian said. I smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" I imagined a good-looking blonde like myself. So when that cocky redhead rounded the corner, his steps aligned with the beat of his music, I bristled. I expected him to walk right past me, him not noticing me as I contained myself from ripping his lungs out. But when he stopped, making a conversation with Adrian, I froze. No. Impossible...

Adrian nodded, wrapping an arm around Solarus's shoulder and squeezing.

"This is your new meister, Solarus," Adrian said smoothly. My eyes widened as I stared. No! "Lord Death anointed you two himself." Adrian offered a clearly fake smile. Solarus's face was wiped completely clean of emotion, his eyes whirling with so much I couldn't look him in the eye. His gaze...It was just so intense. Solarus shook is head, pulling away from Adrian and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't _want_ a new meister, Adrian," Solarus said, his voice a rumble in the nearly silent hall. Adrian bypassed the comment with a laugh and a gentle wave of his hand.

"Your souls don't exactly match up, but Lord Death said to put you ahead in Stein's classes. Should you two want some...ah, remediation, feel free to come talk to me. I'm sure we can work something out. _Ja ne_!" With that, Adrian walked off, leaving me and the psycho neat freak kid staring at each other.

"Adrian! Adrian, hey, wait up!" I called, jogging past Solarus to Adrian. He looked back at me."I can't partner up with this kid," I said, fishing for an explanation as I did. Adrian raised his eyebrows at me. "Yeah, like you said, our souls just don't match. Like, I know opposites attract and all, but we're just _too_ opposite," I explained, sending Adrian my signature _so-sorry-hun_ smile.

"Well, unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about it. Stein recommended it as a pair to Lord Death, and Shinigami-sama said he'd be more than happy to pair you two up as meister and weapon." Adrian shrugged, starting off again. I was frozen in place. Stein may have known Solarus, but he didn't know me. He didn't know anything about me.

I turned around, faking a smile as I walked back to Solarus. Fine, Professor Stein. You wanna play? I'll play your dumb game. I extended my hand towards Solarus.

"Hi, Solarus. The name's Iris," I gritted out. Something about him just struck a nerve with me. I wasn't sure what it was, but he just didn't like me, and, quite frankly, I didn't care for him yet either.

"Know anything about archery?" Solarus asked, walking past me. His voice shifted like most people's eyes. It fluctuated on his mood. It was deeper, richer now than it had been before.

"Uh, um, no, not really," I stuttered, tripping after him and slowly catching up. He looked down at me, face still completely clear. I scowled when he looked away. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. Something forced me away. I ground my teeth together in frustration. I could beat anyone I put my mind to. I'd be fine. I'd get this stubborn boy yet. "Not exactly, but I learn in a hands-on way, right?" I laughed and Solarus rolled his eyes. My laughter faded as I stared at Solarus. I looked him up and down.

He gave me serious jokster vibes, but he was treating me like I was the least desirable thing on the planet. It was crazy. He was crazy. He looked like an interesting character. He was a jester, a class clown, but he wasn't afraid to enforce the rules. That was the vibe I got.

"So, Solarus...You're kind of a class clown type guy, amiright?"

"Yeah, pretty close I guess." I squinted. Solarus's hair was long by design; he probably kept it that way to hide his headphones, another clever maneuver. Maybe he should be the meister and I the weapon. I was one for brute force, he looked a strategist. "In all reality, I'm just a guy who loves his music and his Pringles. And his space," he said pointedly, staring down at me out of the corner of his eye. I glared back at him.

"You invited us in," I responded hotly. "You can't exactly blame _me_ for walking in with the door right open," I huffed. Solarus chuckled to himself, then tapped his ear.

"_You can't blame me for what I am, who I've become, or what I've done_," Solarus sang suddenly. "That sounds a lot like you. Kind of a pretty-perfect princess type."

"You don't know me-" I protested. He cut me off as if I hadn't started talking.

"Your soul is abrasive, it makes me a little uncomfortable," Solarus said, shrugging his jacket around on his shoulders. "It's like sandpaper."

"Well, you're no Don Juan yourself!" I shot back, offended.

"I try, sweetheart," Solarus purred. I growled, my hands balling into fists. Normally, a guy that looked like Solarus- that long hair!- and called me sweetheart would have me head-over-heels for him, but Solarus was something exceptional, and not in a good way. He was a feisty little thing, and he could match me wit for wit. I was not a smart person, I'd say so myself I wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But Solarus had a shrewdness to him that grated on my nerves.

How were we supposed to be partners if we hated each other?

* * *

**Whooo hatred among partners! Always fun!**


End file.
